FIG. 9 is a block diagram of a conventional inertial force sensor. Inertial force sensor 1 includes the following elements: vibrator 2; self-exited vibration circuit 3 for driving vibration of vibrator 2; detection circuit 4 connected to vibrator 2, for outputting an inertial force value; power controller 5 for controlling electric power supply to self-exited vibration circuit 3 and detection circuit 4; and trigger signal input part 6 connected to power controller 5.
Power controller 5 reduces the electric power supply to self-exited vibration circuit 3 or detection circuit 4 when detection circuit 4 does not detect the amount of inertia. In response to a trigger input from trigger signal input part 6, power controller 5 restores the reduced electric power supply to self-exited vibration circuit 3 or detection circuit 4 to rated electric power.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 is known as the prior art documents related to the present invention.